


Worth It

by hoppnhorn



Series: do it for the buzz [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Worth It, M/M, just dorky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: “Wait…ask him?” His voice squeaks a little as Steve nods and starts for the stairs. There are dozens of eyes on them as Jonathan streaks after him, getting in close to hiss in his friend’s ear. “You didn’t even ask Billy yet?”“No?” Steve arches a brow like that would be obvious. But Jonathan swallows a groan. Of all the producers in their Buzzfeed office, Steve is his favorite as well as his friend. Somehow, he’s also the most disorganized person in the entire building.





	Worth It

Jonathan checks his watch for the third time, wonders if maybe he should call Steve instead of just sit at his desk like an  _ asshole _ . Steve is habitually late, or early, or just…never where he’s supposed to be when he says he’ll be there. But then Jonathan hears his friend’s voice echoing off the large office walls and suddenly, there he is, Steve Harrington, jogging like a goon through a room full of working people. 

“You’re late.” Jonathan states, one side of his mouth curling with a grin. He can’t help it, it’s impossible to  _ actually  _ be angry with the human equivalent of a big puppy. Steve points and nods and catches his breath. 

“I’m late and I’m sorry.” He emphasizes the second word with a stare. “But I had to call the first place and make sure we were still good and then I ran into Tommy in the hall and we have this video next week—”

“Steve.” Jonathan stands, his camera and equipment already in bags and slung on both shoulders. “It’s fine.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Steve smiles, still breathing a little hard. Then he runs a hand through his hair and motions to the loft of offices above. “Should I go ask him?” 

Jonathan blinks.

“Wait…ask him?” His voice squeaks a little as Steve nods and starts for the stairs. There are dozens of eyes on them as Jonathan streaks after him, getting in close to hiss in his friend’s ear. “You didn’t even ask Billy yet?” 

“No?” Steve arches a brow like that would be obvious. But Jonathan swallows a groan. Of all the producers in their Buzzfeed office, Steve is his favorite as well as his friend. Somehow, he’s also the most disorganized person in the entire building. 

“You can’t just… _ not _ tell someone you planned an entire shoot around them.” Jonathan grunts as they take the stairs and Steve waves a hand.

“But that’s half the entertainment, he won’t know what’s happening.”

“What if he’s, oh I don’t know,  _ busy _ , Steve?” They reach the second floor of desks and pause, stare out over the sea of monitors and headphone-wearing content creators. Jonathan had once been intimidated when he walked into the main offices, recognizing faces and names and feeling like a small fish in a massive pond. Now he blends in among them, smiles kindly when someone catches his eye. He’s worked with dozens of people across the company and the place is starting to feel like home. People recognize him for his  _ work _ , even though he’s never stood in front of the camera. 

“Then we’ll just get someone else.” Steve shrugs. “But I heard he’s kind of a food snob so I thought it’d be fun…” He pulls Jonathan aside and leans in close. “Why don’t you get a camera out and film this?” 

Jonathan lets a groan out this time. 

“You seriously want to ask Billy Hargrove to do a video with you, for the first time, on camera?” 

Steve shrugs, sticks out his bottom lip like he’s thinking, and then smiles with a nod. 

“Yeah, why not?” 

Why not, indeed. Why not just waltz up to one of the most popular Buzzfeed fitness personalities? Why not just stick a camera in the face of one of the most intimidating figures in their office? 

Jonathan sighs when Steve’s smile only grows.

“Fine.” He tugs open one of the many bags around him, pulls out a hand-held camera and brings it to life. “But if he gets pissed, I’m running.”

“I can run faster.” Steve says matter-of-factly, gesturing to his long legs with sweep of his hand. “I’m like a gazelle.”

“I thought you were a ninja.” Jonathan snorts as they continue trekking through the maze of desks towards the back wall with windows. The  _ good _ desks, supposedly. Steve nods his big, fluffy head and shoots him a smile over his shoulder.

“That too.” 

The second Jonathan spots the telltale blond curls and wide shoulders of Billy Hargrove, his stomach tenses and he nervously fidgets with his camera. In all truth, Billy was a nice enough guy. He has fans all over the world who tune in to see his videos about the newest trends in fitness or nutrition. He’s worked with the trainers responsible for whipping Captain America and Power Rangers into shape and people flock to Billy’s shows in droves. He’s attractive, fit and charming. 

But he is also a well-known grump. His sour-faced vlogs from the inside of his car have millions of hits and the line  _ “If one more person says ‘kale’ today, I’ll punt them.” _ has become famous. In fact, Jonathan is pretty sure he’d seen it on t-shirts for a little while. Billy has the reputation for running a tight ship during his shoots. His work is succinct, like a good football drill, and he hates when things go wrong.

He also hates mornings. And cycling classes. 

Jonathan might be subscribed to his shows. 

“This is going to be great.” Steve rubs his hands together, bites his bottom lip and looks around the room. 

“How do you know Billy again?” Jonathan asks, calibrating the camera for the dim office lighting. 

“We hung out once. He recommended a good beer.” Steve says like it’s no big deal to have a beer with Billy Hargrove. Jonathan hits him with a hard stare and Steve practically beams. “Okay it was a group of us.”

“He’s going to say no.” Jonathan sighs. “Great. Just what I wanted to do today, look stupid in front of everyone on the second floor.” 

“He won’t. He won’t.” Steve waves a hand then points near Billy’s desk. “Just slide in over there and start filming and I’ll pop in and ask.” 

“You should be wearing a mic.” Jonathan realizes, digging in another bag, but Steve bats his hand away. 

“It’s fine, it’s guerilla journalism.” 

Jonathan’s snort is louder than he intends and a girl nearby glances over at them. Steve waves while Jonathan hisses, “I don’t think you know what that means.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” Steve says before he steps away and leaves Jonathan to scramble, framing a shot as he walks towards Billy’s desk. His stomach flutters when he realizes how  _ stupid _ he must look and how  _ annoyed _ Billy will most likely be. 

Not the greatest way to meet someone he admires, but at least he’s meeting him. 

Steve waits until Jonathan is standing only a short distance away and focusing on Billy’s concentrated stare. Billy’s wearing earbuds, his chin resting on one fist as he glares at the computer screen. His hair is less styled than usual, the curls a little wild on the top of his head, hanging down over his forehead; and his jaw is lined with blond stubble, only a couple day’s worth of growth. He looks casual but still infinitely better than some people do when they’re not worried about being on camera that day. 

Billy finally spots Jonathan and his camera and instantly there’s an arch to his brow and his lips part with an unspoken  _ what the fuck _ . Jonathan tries on an apologetic smile before Steve is swooping in and leaning on Billy’s chair. 

The move makes Jonathan want to duck under someone’s desk and die. 

“Hey Billy, how’s it goin’?” Steve says, facing the camera with a huge smile on his dopey face. Billy pulls his earbuds out and takes turns staring at the side of Steve’s head and the camera aimed at his face.

“Hi…Steve.” His voice is deeper than Jonathan expected and instantly he’s reminded of Billy’s early morning blogs in parking garages after workouts. He remembers Billy saying he’s  _ tired as hell _ with the same sort of grind to his voice and his heart speeds up but Steve’s expression only brightens. 

“I need a partner in crime for a video and I was wondering if you would be willing to come with me on a food adventure?” 

Billy stares at Steve until their eyes finally meet and Jonathan witnesses a rare moment of Steve Harrington with less than confidence on his face. 

“So…you want me to go eat with you for a video.” Billy summarizes slowly, his gaze flickering over to Jonathan’s camera once before he’s looking back at Steve, focused. 

“We’re eating pizza?” Steve offers with a cheesy grin and Jonathan tries to sweeten the deal with a smile of his own. There’s a beat of silence where Billy looks like he might shake his head and go back to work, but instead, a little smirk appears on his face. 

“Yeah, I could eat.” 

Jonathan tries not to smile like a moron when Billy stands and grabs his leather jacket. It’s not cold outside, but  _ of course _ the guy would wear one anyway. How else would he look like a movie star in nothing but a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt? 

“Woohoo, pizza!” Steve is clapping like a moron for the camera and Billy gives him a playful shove. 

“Don’t do that.”

“Woohoo pizza?” Steve repeats without a clap and Billy is following him with a shake of his head. When Jonathan turns off the camera, excitement has him laughing as he tries to keep up. 

_ “Worth It”  _ was about to get a lot more entertaining.


End file.
